


You know, it's been a while since I climbed a tree

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Digital Art, Dwarf Negan, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Rick Grimes, Inspired by The Hobbit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: A simple relationship between a dwarf and an elf.( What started of as simple sketches quickly turned into an Regan AU idea, which I would love if someone would write this )





	You know, it's been a while since I climbed a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this just started off as simple sketches which turned into an Regan AU and I can't write anything that would give this justice would love if someone would write this. 
> 
> I can picture all the shitty pick up lines Negan would use on Rick

I can picture the story beginning with Negan losing Lucille and through years of isolation, in till one day he meets Rick and gives him a chance to redeem himself. 

I can also picture Negan using a bunch of tall people pick up lines while trying to woe Rick 


End file.
